Pup
by Trix a.k.a F5C
Summary: one shot yaoi featuring Rukawa and Minami.... read and tell me what ya think k??


Title: Pup! 1/1  
  
Author: F5C  
  
Genre: Yaoi  
  
Pairing: ?ru  
  
Archive: FF.net I guess  
  
E-mail: chatterbox_shil@yahoo.com.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Humour me, what are we doing here?" he asked exasperatedly for the third time, while running a hand through his thick dark curly hair. "Hey! Do I give you the third degree like this whenever you drag me somewhere?" the shorter boy sighed impatiently. "We should have gone back with the others, we got a lot of work to do 'oh wise captain'!" "Yeah I know, gotta get ready for the winter IH. However aren't you one bit curious about how they are going to do?" "Hmph!" "Oh! Stop being such a spoilt brat! For crying out loud, I think that this game is going to be a hell of a game. Please. for my sake, just watch it!" "Fine, but." Kishimoto was cut off by the wild cheers that erupted within the stadium when both teams walked on the court; Sannoh in white and Shohoku in red. Most of the cheers were for Sannoh, however Shohoku didn't seem one bit bothered about it. He watched interestedly as the red head performed a powerful slam dunk that got everybody's attention. Sannoh responded with their ace attempting a dunk that was suppose to be as powerful.  
  
Outcome??  
  
A failure, due a distraction.  
  
Kishimoto couldn't but help snicker at the funny antics of the red head. Shohoku. this would be a game to remember. //I wonder why he dragged me here// Kishimoto snuck a glance at the other boy next to him whose eye's were glued to the court. //Minami. what's going on in that head of yours?//  
  
~*~  
  
The game was truly spectacular, with Shohoku winning. Sannoh was out of the ranks for once since god knows when and it was due to a no name school from Kanagawa. Well, no more were they nameless. Shohoku was definitely a team to reckon with.  
  
~*~  
  
Minami waited discreetly at the entrance of the locker rooms waiting for the Shohoku players to emerge. They left without noticing his presence. Finally a raven haired boy emerged. "Rukawa that was a good game! Congratulations!"  
  
Rukawa turned and regarded the boy who had spoken with a bored stare. With a swift nod of his head he left Minami standing at the entrance.  
  
"I got it" "Huh?" "Captain Minami has a 'thing' for Shohoku's super rookie" Minami whirled around and stared at his best friend who was seated comfortably on the floor whilst leaning against the wall. "I am right ne?" Minami kept on staring. "God! Aren't you a love sick pup! Explains why you gave him that medication" "Huh?" "His eye! It's all better now" "Any sporting player would have done that after what I did" "Uh huh! You keep believing that PUP!" Kishimoto got up and walked away not giving his friend time to retort.  
  
*********************************  
  
Three months later.  
  
*********************************  
  
"Why am I here?" Minami asked once again "I told you! My sis wanted you at her wedding! Anywayz. what are you complaining about? We'll be in Kanagawa! You'll find your 'bone' here PUP!" Kishimoto snickered while Minami cast him a bored look "You're never going to drop it, are you?" "Aww. as long as it's true, I'll keep with it PUP!"  
  
~*~  
  
This was his second day there and already Kishimoto had abandoned him. But it wasn't his fault. after all they were here for his sister's wedding, so obviously Kishimoto would be expected to help out. Minami offered his services only to be gunned down by nearly everyone in the family, thus here he was wandering the streets of Kanagawa aimlessly and to tell you the truth, he was completely lost.  
  
The sound of rubber bouncing off cement caught his ear and he headed towards the captivating sound.  
  
//If Kishimoto was here he'd be on the floor laughing his head off saying that faith really does exist! Thank god he isn't here!//  
  
Minami stared at the raven haired boy who was deeply concentrating on the game at hand. He was playing against the red head, and it seemed that the red head had improved dramatically at his shooting skills. The ball was swatted out of the court by the red head and it landed at his feet. Using his palm, he picked it up and passed it back to the red head.  
  
The red head caught it automatically, but both the boys stared at Minami as if he had just sprouted horns. The silence that enveloped the three of them was thick and suffocating.  
  
"Hey there, you two! How bout we play a game?" All three of them snapped out of it and regarded the newcomer. "Oi! Smiley! I'm gonna kick your ass!" "Ne Hana-kun, you can kick my ass anytime you want" he answered suavely, a feral grin plastered on his face. "Na-nani?! Teme Smiley! You hentai!" "Well, to be honest I never denied it!" "Na-nani?! BAKA!"  
  
Minami would have continued watching the other two bicker, however he felt a bit 'off'. Turning around to find the source of discomfort, he met two piercing blue eyes. They met his gaze coolly and finally the other blinked and broke eye contact.  
  
The red head did have brains after all. He suggested that they have a two- on-two. He was paired with Rukawa and Sakuragi was paired with the spiky haired guy. The game was. hectic would be an understatement, more like strenuous and he had enjoyed every minute of it. The end result was the red head's team won, but that was because of the marvellous chemistry between the two players. //Aah. the two players. No doubt bout it!// The spiky haired guy, Sendoh was it, definitely had it bad for the red head and the thought brought a smile to his face as he recalled the antics of the spiky haired guy during the game. They were obviously an item and somewhere in his subconscious he was glad that Rukawa hadn't seemed one bit disgusted hanging out with gays.  
  
He bid farewell to the red head who finally left, trailed by the very amusing and talented spiky haired guy. Rukawa bid him farewell and with that they too parted ways. //Wait a second. what am I missing?// As the realisation hit him right in the gut, he whirled around and sped towards the raven haired boy's retreating form. "MATTE!" Rukawa didn't seem to hear him so he quickened his pace and finally on reaching the other, he placed his hand on the shoulder only to be graced with a powerful blow to the gut. He felt the air leave him and he stumbled backwards landing on his butt with a loud thud. He grimaced in pain and looked up to be greeted with two icy orbs. "I'm lost!"  
  
~*~  
  
Thank the lord! Mr Ice king wasn't as icy as he seemed! They stood at the gates to Kishimoto's house and he turned around only to find that the other was already departing. Once again he grabbed the younger boy's shoulder but this time he ducked in time to avoid the blow. He grinned like an ass, but soon enough that was wiped off his face as the younger boy lost his balance and landed right on top of him.  
  
Once again the air was knocked out of him. His eyes fluttered open only to meet those wonderful depths. Only then did he realise how intimate their position was; forehead on forehead, nose touching nose and lips but inches apart. He gulped and felt a slight blush grace his cheeks. After a bit of effort on both their parts, they managed to untangle themselves and get up.  
  
"Gomen" They had spoken at the same time and Minami couldn't but help grin in response. However, the younger boy once again regarded him with a bored look before turning around and leaving. "Matte!" This time Rukawa stopped and cast a sideways glance at he who had spoken. "How bout a one-on-one tomorrow?" Rukawa remained silent and as for Minami, on the inside he was a bundle of nerves. If he hadn't been paying such attention to the raven haired boy, he wouldn't have noticed the small nod of acceptance. "Wait!" Rukawa stared at him once more. "I have no idea where we played today. you have to pick me up from here tomorrow" Once again a nod graced his statement and before he could utter another word, the younger boy had left. Minami entered the house with a happy grin plastered on his face.  
  
********************************  
  
He'd been here for a week and a half already, today being his last day. Out of the whole span of his stay, he'd spent eight days playing with Rukawa, and once in a while they played against Sakuragi and Sendoh. As he walked towards the court, directions which he had by now memorised, he admitted that they were all really good players. Sendoh would be the best out of the three, Rukawa next and as for the red head, with a bit more time, he too would be an ace. He enjoyed every game they had played together; in fact he had become so engrossed in the games that yesterday he had nearly been late for the wedding as he had forgotten about it. He grinned on remembering Kishimoto's red pissed off face as he was scolded for being late.  
  
As usual, they were already there doing warm ups. He greeted them and soon enough they started.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakuragi and Sendoh had bid him farewell a while ago, wishing him luck for his future. He smiled on remembering the red head's 'unique' manner of saying bye. "Which university are you attending?" Minami turned to regard the raven haired boy beside him "I've not decided yet" "Aaa" It wasn't weird that the other had spoken. It seemed that being together with the other two players had somehow thawed Rukawa's icy exterior and ever so often they did have conversations. However they were short and to the point, and as for Rukawa, he still kept to his less then 10 words motto. But most of the time they played in companionable silence, enjoying the rush of the game and the rush of the challenge they presented to each other. "Are you going to continue playing in university?" "I think so"  
  
~*~  
  
They played late into the night, the full moon lighting the court along with the dim streetlights. It was a crisp cool night air and they had long given up on the point system, now they played for the love of the game. Finally fatigue overcame the both of them and they slumped down on the floor and laid there staring at the stars.  
  
Peace and serenity enveloped the both of them. They were in a place where only the two of them existed. Minami tore his gaze from the beautiful night sky and turned sideways only to meet Rukawa's stare. Time stopped as they stared into each other's eyes searchingly. Minami stared trying to memorise the feel of those icy blue orbs and the way they sparkled when he was content, especially after a game when they shone brightly. As for Rukawa. we'll never know why he continued staring at Minami but it was him who broke the eye contact.  
  
Minami stared wide eyed as he thought he had seen a smile grace the other boy's lips. It was a ghost of a smile, however it was still a smile, one that perfectly fitted his face and enhanced his already stunning beauty.  
  
~*~  
  
Rukawa walked Minami back to the house afraid that he may get lost in the dark. They stopped at the gate and said their goodbyes. Minami feeling extremely depressed and slightly awkward when all he got was a hand shake; nothing more, nothing less.  
  
********************************  
  
The next day.  
  
********************************  
  
"MINAMI! You got a visitor!" Minami halted his packing and walked out of his room, curious to know who it could be. He entered the quiet and empty living room and there in front of him stood Rukawa.  
  
Rukawa approached him silently and gently brushed their lips against each other. It was a soft gentle kiss and on regarding the younger boy, Minami met blue depths oozing with warmth.  
  
~*~  
  
Kishimoto was grinning as he stood guard at the door, ensuring that the two would not be interrupted by any unwanted spectators. //Guess the PUP found his bone after all!//  
  
~OWARI~  
  
I know!! Real stupid *bangs head on table* But know me going to bed Or soon enough Gomen for it's stupidity!! This is for Kyo. sorry Kyo if it really sucked!!  
  
But hopefully some of y'all will be able to tolerate it ^^  
  
At least it has no angst or lemons *laughs out loud!* 


End file.
